Harry,Dracoand Hermione?
by jojodm
Summary: This is a great love triangle between harry draco and hermy. review it!
1. Part one

Harry, Draco. and Hermione?  
Part One  
  
Harry awoke after one of his most strange dreams. He had dreamt that Draco, the one he loved, was cheating on him. With none other than H- "Harry! Wake up!" Ron was pulling up his hand-me-down socks, almost tripping. No, he thought rubbing his head; No Draco would never do that.  
  
Draco was waiting for Harry outside of the portrait that was guarding the common room. Ron climbed out, startled the said, "What the hell are you doing out here?" Draco thought of a mean thing to say to Ron. "What's it to you, filthy muggle lover?" Ron stormed away scowling. Draco could only catch a few words, bloke.ass. Not long from then Draco heard a voice. The most pleasant voice he thought he would hear in his entire life. Harry stepped out of the portrait hole. He looked a round, scanning for others. "What are you doing here?!" Harry whispered. Draco looked around and stepped forward. "I-I-I kind of wondered if you would walk to class with me." Harry smiled. "If the path is clear." Harry felt like hugging Draco, but not now anyone could see us. Harry stepped n front of Draco. Draco was standing diagonally away from Harry. Draco looked away as if he were not talking to Harry. "You know what to do if somebody sees us, right?" Harry nodded. As the two were walking Harry could hear Pansy Parkinson. She was making an imitation of Ron with the Quaffle. Harry and Draco were walking and laughing about Professor Binns. Both Pansy and Ron both did a double- take. Draco nudged Harry. "Oh, um, I hate you Draco Malfoy." "I hate you too Harry Potter", replied Draco.  
  
Pansy and Ron looked at each other and then laughed. Ron walked up to Harry, gasping for air. "Ha! Good one mate! Pretending to be friends with a Slytherin, and Malfoy at that! Ha!" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder still laughing. Harry looked back while walking to Double Potions. He saw Pansy laughing her horrible laugh. Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked as if he hated Pansy, but he smiled when he saw Harry.  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry and Draco levitated notes to each other. When Harry had laughed for the "thousandth time" Ron thought, he said "What is so damn funny?" Once during the class, Crabbe picked up one unsuccessfully levitated letter off the ground. When Draco saw, he stopped Crabbe from opening it with a, "You ass! Who told you to pick that up? It could have been jinxed. You could have been killed!" Crabbe turned around to punch Goyle (for what reason, unknown). Draco turned away from the punching fit to read Harry's letter. It read: Meet me by Hagrid's Hut at 12:00p.m.I'll have my wand illuminated in silver so you can see me.  
  
12:00 midnight struck and Draco met Harry. "Hey!" Harry greeted Draco by a kiss and a hug. "I really couldn't wait to talk to you in person, Harry." Draco smiled. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, but Draco pulled it back. Harry turned around to look at Draco. "What's the matter?" Harry asked this not remembering the incident that happened during their first year, but Draco's drained face reminded him. "It's okay. Were only going for a little while. I have to show you this." Harry grabbed Draco's hand a gain and pulled him into the dark Forbidden Forest. Draco started to look around paranoid, his face getting whiter and whiter. What Draco was doing made Harry stop. Harry turned and gave Draco a kiss. "Trust me Draco. Just trust me."  
  
Harry conjured fresh grass, leaves, berries, and water. He let out a whistle and soon enough three unicorns came out. "What's that noise", said Draco. "I can't see." Harry put Draco's hand on the unicorn's mane. Draco petted the unicorn while it ate. Harry was doing the same. Draco could hear Harry murmur something to the unicorns; I love you. beautiful. Draco, still petting the unicorns, had to ask a question. "Harry? Why'd you bring us here?" Harry looked at Draco. "I brought you here because I love unicorns like I love you. Greatly." Harry lifted Draco's chin up to give him a kiss.  
  
Draco woke up remembering the long kiss Harry had given him. He remembered not being able to breathe and feeling so warm, like a fire was lit right in front of them. He remembered Harry saying, "I love you".  
  
Malfoy got dressed quickly in his weekend clothes because he was going to Hogsmead. Draco waited for Harry near the end of Hogsmead, his back leaning on a fence. He expected to see Harry but he was wrong.  
  
"Malfoy?" guessed Hermione from a far off distance. She had two bags full of yarn and knitting needles. Hermione ran up to him. "I'm so glad I ran into you!" Hermione reached up and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. Wiping it off his face Draco asked' "What the hell was that for?" 


	2. Part two

_Hey y'all! If it weren't for Dracolover and Gaia I wouldn't have attempted to do this all over again! So here goes…_

**Harry, Draco, and Hermione**

**Chapter 2**

"Draco, don't you wanna be with me?" Hermione rubbed her finger down Draco's chest. He flicked it off. "D-don't touch me. I am waiting for someone." Even though the two didn't know that Harry was invisibly standing behind them, Draco walked away. Harry quietly followed. Harry put his hands on Malfoy's shoulders. "I thought we were gonna be meeting in that ally way back there." Draco turned around. "Damn you, you freaked me out." They both smiled at each other. Draco looked around to find a place for them to be alone. "Lets go to the Shrieking Shack." Draco and Harry holding hands walked towards the Shack. They were both under the Invisibility Cloak. They lay down next to each other, hands glued together.

"Harry?" Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes. "Do you think that we will be together when we are older?" Harry thought for a moment. "Of course." Harry had doubted it, so he tried to fake a smile, but it failed. Malfoy know something was wrong. "What's the matter Harry? Are you hiding something? You know you can tell me anything." Harry shook his head. "No, no. It was just this crazy dream I had last night." Draco, interested, sat up. "What was it about?" Harry really didn't want to say. Think of something! He thought. "Um… There was a big bug that liked to talk to me… His name was Rodger or some thing weird. Then he took me to this huge house and we were having a bat mitzvah. It was just stupid" Draco lay back down and held Harry's hand again.

Harry got into his common room late that night. He was out spending time with Draco again. Harry turned around to check if anyone saw him. There was Ron with his red face. "Where were you?! You said we would play chess tonight." "Dimnit. I am so sorry Ron. I completely forgot. I will make it up to you later. I am sleepy right now." Harry walked away quietly. Ron plopped into a chair next to the fireplace. "Some friend you are. We'll see where I am when you need my help because You-Know-Who is strangling your neck…"

Harry woke up to Ron and Hermione standing above him. "You were talking in your sleep." Harry sat up. "What did I say." Harry spoke slowly. Hermione handed him a piece of paper. "This is all I could catch." Harry took the paper and looked in to Ron and Hermione's eyes. I hope I didn't say anything revealing, he thought. He unfolded the paper. It read:

No, Draco! We are together. Not you and Hermione. I cant believe this. You betrayed me.

"Is that what you were dreaming about Harry?" Harry shook his head no. Harry thought about saying what he dreamt about. They wont believe me if I say I dreamt about clowns and rubber ducks. "Well what did you dream about?" Ron was leaning so close to Harry it looked like he was about to dive into him. "I-I was dreaming about clowns and rubber ducks." Hermione looked at Ron and they suddenly started laughing. Harry looked down. "It's true." Hermione looked at Harry still laughing. "No Harry its not about what you dreamed about its just that all of out dreams connected. I dreamed about puppies eating rubber ducks and Ron dreamed about mad clowns that were chasing him!" Harry smiled.

_Ahem… I wont and don't feel like writing anymore until you all give me some reviews… I think you might know what happens next in the story but if you don't your just plane slow or your not interested. See ya later!-jo_


End file.
